Everything I Thought I Knew
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: Eugene finds a homeless girl that needs helps in the Corona village. This leads to Eugene finding out he's more royal then he realizes and that he and The Captain of the Royal Guard might be closer than they realize. This brings more good things to Eugene's life but It also puts him and Corona in grave danger.(The TV series) Lance/The homeless girl


**Note 1: According to the people who made Tangled Eugene Is 26. But In my story Eugene Is 20.**

**Note 2: There will be two songs from the show. Plus one random song.**

**Start of Story**

**In the kingdom of Pileia Princess Jasalyn scrambled to find her parents as the castle shook and dust fell from the ceilings. An evil sorcerer named Victor swore that one day he would destroy the whole village, the castle, and the whole royal family. As the castle shook she knew this was the day. Victor said he would come for** **Jasalyn the day after her 20****th**** birthday anyways and that was yesterday. She finally saw her father running over to her carrying her brown satchel.**

**Her father: Darling there you are! Here take this and escape! Everything you need Is In It! Get to Corona! It's only an hour and you'll be safe there! Take the woods! Go now!**

**Jasalyn: But father-**

**He kissed her forehead**

**Her father: Go now!(Shoved her away hard)**

**Jasalyn ran off she was able to escape and take off Into the woods. As she made her way through the woods the castle collapsed killing everyone Inside Immediately and a flood killed everyone In the village. By the time she reached Corona It was dark out and a big rain and wind storm had hit. She almost didn't make It because of the big wind. But she made to one of the ally's and settled behind some cardboard boxes for the night. In the morning It was back to sunny. Rapunzel and Eugene went Into the village to make sure everything and everyone was okay. Eugene decided to check the ally's. Eventually he got to the ally where beautiful but sobbing, scared, long short-sleeved red dress covered In tears and arms covered In cuts Jasalyn was sitting on the ground. Jasalyn had long beautiful black hair, beautiful black skin, and beautiful emerald eyes. When Jasalyn looked up and saw Eugene she gasped and jumped.**

**Eugene: Oh you poor girl, It's okay I'm not going to hurt you. Come on, let's get you to the castle.(Held out his hand to her)**

**She hesitated but then grabbed his hand. He pulled her to her shoeless feet. He put Jasalyn's satchel on his shoulder. Eugene spotted two guards.**

**Eugene: Hey you two, tell Rapunzel I'm taking this poor girl back to the castle.**

**Guard 1: Will do Eugene**

**When Eugene got Inside the gates he was spotted by The Captain of the Royal Guard.**

**The Captain of the Royal Guard: Eugene, what happened?**

**Eugene: I don't know, I found her In one of the ally's.**

**The Captain of the Royal Guard: Is that her satchel?**

**Eugene nodded yes**

**The Captain of the Royal Guard: Give It to me**

**Eugene handed It to him**

**The Captain of the Royal Guard: Sorry miss, It's a precaution. Take her Inside and put her In one of the rooms.**

**As Eugene took Jasalyn Inside the Captain of the Royal Guard called Cassandra over.**

**The Captain of the Royal Guard: Take over for me honey. I need to look through this girls bag. To make sure we can trust her.**

**Cassandra: Yes father**

**The Captain of the Royal Guard went straight to guard room and started looking through Jasalyn's bag. He found a book and a letter. The book was about plants and one of the pages was bookmarked. He decided It would be better to start with the letter first then the book. He opened the letter and It said**

" **My darling Jasalyn, If you're reading this It's because Victor got your mother and I and we are dead. We just hope you do not join us. We hope you're safe In Corona. The reason we sent you to Corona Is because we told you about your selfish aunt Rosie Delgado your mother's sister. But we never told you about your mother's brother Matthew Delgado. Your uncle Is the Captain of the Royal Guard for Corona's royal family. We know you've had questions about your missing twin brother for a long time. You know your mother Analee wasn't born royal. She became royal because she married me, your father King Lucas. Rosie was consumed by jealousy. She wanted to be royal and had wish It was her I married. She took It out on our son and stole him In the middle of the night as a baby and dropped him off at an orphanage somewhere. While she was clever In telling the orphanage that his last name was Fitzherbert she didn't change his first name. Your brother's name Is Eugene. And we secretly kept an eye on him with guards when he left the orphanage but only for a certain time. All we know Is he changed his name to Flynn Rider. Of course we'd would have wanted him to live with us again. But It was safer for him to be out of Pileia with Victor out there. All we know about Rosie Is that Victor tricked and then killed her. He told her he was In love with her and was going to help her become queen of Pileia. But It was all a trick to know all about us and you. Please read the bookmarked page In the plant book to know a little more about Victor. While you don't have us anymore you have your uncle and hopefully your brother. Find your brother and remember kingdom or not you're a princess and someday a queen. We both love you forever, love your father King Lucas."**

**By the time Captain Matthew Delgado of the Royal Guard was done reading the letter his breath was In his throat. This girl Jasalyn Larose Is his sister's daughter and his niece. Eugene Fitzherbert Is his sister's son and his nephew. Both his sister's and his brother-In-law are dead and he knew nothing of this Victor guy. As much as his head was spinning he had to look In the book then talk to his niece and nephew. Matthew saw on the bookmark for the plant book it said " We believe this Is why Victor has the powers he has". He opened that page and the title of the page was " The Star Drop". It had a picture of a small plant with glowing white leaves. The page said:**

" **The Star Plant from the Star Drop gives the element powers of water, Earth, and fire to whoever eats the leaves. Just like where the drop comes from you'll have powers over water, Earth, and fire."**

**Matthew forced himself to stand. He had to go get Eugene before he checks on Jasalyn. His head was spinning enough there was no way he was explaining all of this to them separately. When he found Eugene he was talking with Lance.**

**Matthew: Eugene, I'm going to check on the girl. Trust me you need to come with me.**

**When they walked Into Jasalyn's room she was clean and sound asleep. She was now wearing a long short-sleeved dark purple dress that had gold flowers on It. Now that she was clean and now that Matthew could see what she looked like he could see right away she had his sister's beauty Including her beautiful emerald eyes but because of her black hair and skin she looked a lot like Lucas. **

**Matthew: We need to talk to her. Wake her up, she only knows you right now.**

**Eugene: Excuse miss?(Shook her gently)**

**Jasalyn slowly opened her eyes and sat up.**

**Eugene: Sorry to wake you, but we need to talk to you.**

**Matthew: Do you know what's In your bag?**

**Jasalyn: No, I haven't had a chance to look In It.**

**Matthew: I looked Inside, there's a letter and a book. You should read the letter and the bookmarked page In the book. We'll give you a chance to read them but we're staying In the room. You'll see why, say when you're done.(Laid her bag on her bed)**

**Matthew went to stand by the window and Eugene took a seat at the table. Without Eugene noticing Matthew looked at him. Now that** **Matthew looked at Eugene and was paying attention to him he could see Eugene was dashing and a total pretty boy just like Lucas. But Eugene looked like his sister. A few tears went down Jasalyn's cheeks at the mention of her dead parents and lost brother. But tears turned Into being mad at the mention of Victor and her aunt Rosie. Jasalyn called them back over.**

**Jasalyn: You said you two needed to talk to me. So I'm guessing you read the letter and the page. What do you two want to know?**

**Matthew: It's more what I want you two to know. I read the letter and page but Eugene hasn't-**

**Jasalyn: Wait Eugene?! **

**Eugene: Yeah, not that I'm not flattered that you're calling me Eugene Instead of Rider. But why?**

**Matthew: I'm getting to that-(Said calmly)**

**Jasalyn: Rider?!**

**Matthew: That's right Jasalyn, your letter talked about your lost twin brother. Long-Lost Prince of Pileia. It said that your brother's real name Is** **Eugene Larose but he changed It to Flynn Rider when he left the** **orphanage. But trust me, he prefers Eugene Fitzherbert. This Is him, this Is your brother.**

**When Matthew looked at Eugene he was now sickly pale and was swaying.**

**Matthew: Easy easy, you need to sit. Everything else might be a lot more to take In. There's more than just you two being twins.(Grabbed Eugene's arm and helped him sit on the bed)**

**Matthew: The letter also mentioned your mother's brother and your uncle. Corona's Captain of the Royal Guard who's name Is Matthew Delgado. **

**Eugene: Wait… that's-**

**Matthew: That's right, Queen Analee was my sister and I'm you two's uncle. I didn't know though until I read the letter. Your mother and I wrote to each other all the time when I started my guard job. But she and Lucas never mentioned you two once. They never mentioned this Victor guy either.**

**Matthew: Jasalyn, tell me about this Victor guy. Who Is this evil sorcerer?**

**Jasalyn: My parents said he's been after us since my 6****th**** birthday. Just like Aunt Rosie he wanted to rule Pileia. And he was willing to get rid of my parents to get It. On my 16****th**** birthday he said that I'd would marry him or he'll destroy us and the whole kingdom even If that meant not ruling Pileia. If he finds out where Eugene and I are he'll do the same to Corona.**

**Matthew: According to this page and your parents note. He ate something called The Star Plan from the Star Drop. It has leafs that glow white. If you eat the leaves It gives you powers over the elements water, Earth, and fire. **

**Eugene: Great, we live next to an ocean**

**Matthew: Listen, your parents are dead but you still got me.**

**Matthew: Both of you(Squeezed their shoulders)**

**Matthew: I'll let you two catch up and take this all In. I'll come back later.(Stood up)**

**He left leaving the united twins sitting on the bed alone. It was silent until Eugene spoke.**

**Eugene: Just so you know the captain has a daughter. I guess that makes her our cousin. Her name Is Cassandra. My girlfriend Princess Rapunzel Is your future sister-In-law. She would love to meet you. **

**Jasalyn: Can't wait to meet both of them. But look how long It took our uncle to explain all of this to us. And the shock of all of It too. Let's give Cassandra and Rapunzel time to process this too.**

**Matthew told the king and queen, Rapunzel, and Cassandra everything. As the king and queen tried to figure out the best way to prepare and defeat someone with element powers Matthew went to check on Jasalyn and Eugene. Matthew found them asleep In each other's arms. Matthew couldn't help but smile at the sight.**

**Matthew: Hey you two, wake up(Shook them gently)**

**Jasalyn: Sorry, I was so exhausted from yesterday's journey.(They sat up)**

**Matthew: I told the king and queen, Rapunzel, and Cassandra everything. Rapunzel and Cassandra are In the courtyard and are eager to meet you Amber. Tonight we are having a ball and King Fredric Is going to announce who you are to the whole kingdom. Do you know how to dance Jasalyn?**

**Jasalyn: Yes, and sing**

**Matthew: And defend yourself?**

**Jasalyn: Yes, I know how to fight and use a sword thanks to both my father and mother.**

**Matthew: Good, now get down to the courtyard.**

**Jasalyn and Eugene entered the courtyard where Rapunzel and Cassandra were sitting on the fountain talking. They stood up when they saw Jasalyn and Eugene.**

**Cassandra: Great I'm family with Fitzherbert(Groaned)**

**Eugene: You think I like being related to you Cassandra(Rolled his eyes)**

**Rapunzel: Oh come on you two, this Is just the reason you need for you two to get along and quit fighting. I'm Rapunzel, and It's so good that Eugene has a sister.**

**Jasalyn: Your highness(Greeted) **

**Rapunzel: No please, apparently I should be calling you that as well. Follow me Princess Jasalyn. We'll give you a tour of the village then the castle. Then I'll show you which room we'll be yours. Your uncle said to move you to the room next to Eugene's.**

**Cassandra: Raps let's do the castle first. On our way through the village we can visit that wizard I was telling you about. **

**Eugene: You two go see this wizard. Jasalyn and I will catch up with you. After I show her the Snuggly Duckling and Introduce her to my friends.**

**They went straight Into the castle. Jasalyn loved playing Instruments so besides her new room the Instrument room was her favorite. But Jasalyn always loved the outdoors so she also loved the garden and the courtyard. They went straight to the village after the castle. Jasalyn absolutely loved the village. Cassandra even bought her a red apple. Jasalyn's favorite fruit.**

**Cassandra: I want you to know that whatever Is between your brother and I Is not between you and I. I accept you as my cousin and will treat you with respect. You have my word.**

**Jasalyn: Thank you**

**Cassandra: You're welcome**

**Rapunzel: What do you think of Corona?**

**Jasalyn: It's so beautiful and exciting. I'm going to enjoy living here.**

**Eugene: Good, It's time to go to the Snuggly Duckling.**

**They all went their separate ways. When Eugene and Jasalyn finally arrived at Varian's they looked In the window. They saw Rapunzel strapped to something with a spinning saw above her.**

**Eugene: Blondie(Gasped)**

**Varian: Amazing! **

**The saw broke off as It hit her hair and went flying.**

**Varian: You're right It's totally unbreakable! **

**Eugene: But I'm betting your not. Let her go.(Burst In with Jasalyn) **

**Rapunzel: Eugene hey**

**Eugene: Blondie you're okay, you want to tell what's going on here? You know what I don't care. I'm getting you out of there.(Walked over with Jasalyn)**

**Varian: Hey, your Flynn Rider!**

**Eugene: You don't know what you're talking about. I never seen you before In my life. You can't prove anything.**

**Varian: I am your biggest fan**

**He opened a curtain revealing books and wanted posters of Eugene.**

**Varian: See**

**Eugene: Hey now, Flynn Rider nice to be met**

**Varian: I use to see your wanted posters all the time. You're my hero**

**Eugene: Hero Is a bit much**

**Varian: I've read every single book about you.(Accidently dropped the books)**

**Eugene: Well, that's not actually me. I just took the name from the book.**

**Varian: Remember that time you dueled that knight?**

**Eugene: No, not me**

**Jasalyn started picking up the books for Varian. **

**Eugene: That's my twin sister Princess Jasalyn.**

**Varian looked and was Immediately In love.**

**Varian: Beautiful(Accidently said outload)**

**Varian: I mean, It's so nice to meet you. I didn't know Flynn Rider had a sister! This Is so exciting! **

**Eugene: Again, not my real name**

**Rapunzel: This Isn't right Cassandra. I have to tell him what's going on. And I have to tell Jasalyn everything. My whole story before I came back to Corona, everything about my hair, everything.**

**Cassandra: No, Rapunzel I want to trust you. And like you I also want to trust Jasalyn. And I trust that you trust Eugene but I don't trust Eugene. And If I can't trust Eugene I can't trust you telling him. So you're just going to have to trust me.**

**Eugene: Would someone explain to me who this child Is?**

**Varian: I'm Varian(Accidently knocked over a potion)**

**The potion made the table break In half. **

**Varian: Now Rapunzel, I know my tests have been a pain.**

**Rapunzel: I wouldn't say pain**

**The machine electrocuted her hair.**

**Rapunzel: Now I would say pain**

**Varian: In a moment this little guy will give us all the answers we need.(Kicked a little machine) **

**Rapunzel: Yes answers!(Said happily) **

**Eugene: Look Raps I think It's time to go. We still need to pick a dress for Jasalyn tonight anyways. Now**

**Rapunzel: Now? Are you kidding me? This Is almost finished. **

**Varian: No he's right, we'll do more tests some other time. **

**He freeded her**

**Rapunzel: Get Jasalyn back to the castle. It was amazing meeting you three.**

**They got to the courtyard later. Matthew was waiting for them.**

**Matthew: Apparently you four had a fun time. It's 4 and the ball starts at 5. You four better get ready.**

**Rapunzel: Come on Jasalyn I can sew you a dress.**

**Rapunzel made Jasalyn a short-sleeved long dark green dress that had white sparkles all over It. Everyone else got dressed and went down to the throne room. The throne room was packed. Everyone got silent as Fredric stood up.**

**Fredric: I have an announcement to make. We have someone new living In the castle with us now. It too long of a story to explain how she Is related to the people she's related to. So I'm not going to explain It or her story. But It's because of who she's related to that she Is living with us and apart of our family now. I present to you Princess Jasalyn my future son-In-laws twin sister. Eugene and her are also the niece and nephew of our Captain of the Royal Guard.**

**Jasalyn walked up with Eugene and everyone clapped.**

**Fredric: Three days ago was their 20****th**** birthday. The Captain of the Royal Guard Is ready to give them birthday presents for the first time.**

**Everyone clapped **

**Matthew: I know you two can defend yourselves with or without swords. But I decided to have swords made for you.(Walked up to them)**

**Jasalyn's hilt was gold and had light blue gems on It. Eugene's hilt was silver and had light green gems on It.**

**Eugene: Thank you**

**Jasalyn: Thank you**

**Matthew: We're not done yet. I picked out something for Jasalyn while her and Eugene were In the village. It's for her from both I, Eugene, Cassandra, and Princess Rapunzel.(Announced)**

**Matthew: Stan, bring It out(Called)**

**Not long after the guard Stan walked In carrying something covered by a blanket. Pete uncovered It reveling a small cage with a baby fox Inside.**

**Jasalyn: Oh my(Gasped)**

**Eugene: Rapunzel has her chameleon and now you have a pet of your own.(Smiled)**

**Jasalyn: Thank you, all of you**

**Matthew: Stan Pete, take the presents to my niece and nephews rooms. **

**Stan and Pete left with the fox and swords. The ball and music started.**

**Eugene: Come on sis, let's dance**

**Everyone started dancing Jasalyn enjoyed a dance with both her brother and her uncle. Her first ball In Corona was a blast. Despite Cassandra's feelings Rapunzel told Eugene and Jasalyn everything. But eventually the ball came to an end. Jasalyn went to her room and after naming her fox Rajen she went to sleep. But she ended up having a nightmare. In her nightmare her and Rapunzel were playing hide and seek and Jasalyn was the seeker. As Jasalyn ran past Cassandra, her uncle, and her brother she stopped. Jasalyn hugged Cassandra and her uncle at the same time kissing her uncle's cheek. Then Jasalyn hugged her brother kissing his cheek. She ran off continuing to look for Rapunzel. Jasalyn walked Into her room and saw a male figure standing by her window. **

**The figure: Hello princess**

**The figure turned around, It was Victor.**

**Victor: Did you think I wouldn't find you? I know where Corona Is and I know about your precious brother. Don't worry this Is not a kingdom I'm going to destroy. I'll be king of Corona, you will be my queen, and your uncle, your brother, your cousin, and the whole royal family will be gone. Give Into your fate my dear. There's nothing you can do to stop me.**

**Jasalyn: No!(Cried as she woke up)**

**She sat up or she thought she did. She noticed she was floating In the air and some of her things Including Rajen was flying around In the room. Everything stopped and dropped. Jasalyn screamed as she dropped back Into her bed.**

**Eugene: Jasalyn! Are you alright?! Are heard you screaming and crying!(Ran In and ran over to the bed)**

**Jasalyn: It was a nightmare, a nightmare where I woke up floating.**

**Eugene: What?!**

**Jasalyn: Rapunzel said she woke up before with her hair floating. I need to talk to her. She might know what happened.**

**Eugene: I have an Idea, get Rapunzel and meet me In the library.**

**When Jasalyn and Rapunzel entered the library Eugene was looking at a book.**

**Eugene: With there being a Sun Drop and a Star Drop I figured there might be a Cloud Drop. Maybe what happened had something to do with that storm. Weird hunch I know. But It wouldn't hurt to look. So I looked at some books about weather and storms. And It turns out I was right. Take a look at this page. Amber and Rapunzel looked at the page. The title of the page was called " The Cloud Drop" and It said:**

"**The Cloud Drop Is exactly that rain drops from clouds. It only happens once and It only chooses one person. It chooses the enemy of the person who ate the Star Drop. Just like a rain storm the person has water and wind powers. Just like clouds that create snow you have the powers of snow and Ice. Just like a cloud they have the power to float. Even making other things float. The rain storm comes when the enemy of the Star Drop needs It the most. But be warned. When the Cloud Drop wakes up floating In the air, making thing fly/float, or both It means an enemy of the Cloud Drop Is coming for them soon. It means the Cloud Drop Is In danger."**

**Jasalyn: Great, I'm going to wake up floating and have plenty of enemies.(Groaned)**

**Eugene: Enemies that you and I will face together always. And you have the power to defeat these enemies Including Victor. You have the power to protect us and all of Corona.**

**Rapunzel: Welcome to the drop club Jas(Laughed and pushed her gently)**

**Jasalyn laughed**

**Jasalyn: Thanks Raps**

**Rapunzel: I know how to make you feel better. Come paint with me!**

**Jasalyn: I'm an amazing artist when It comes to music. But when It comes to the other kind of art I'm terrible.**

**Rapunzel: I'll teach you come on!**

**They spent hours painting In Rapunzel's room. Rapunzel was a natural with painting as always. But Jasalyn was a disaster with this kind of stuff as always. They were Interrupted when they heard Cassandra yell.**

**Cassandra: Fitzherbert!(Yelled)**

**Eugene: I don't know what you're so upset about. Oh wait, know was the wrong choice of words. I meant I don't care what you're so upset about.(** **Jasalyn and Rapunzel walked Into the room)**

**Rapunzel: Hey guys, everything okay? We couldn't help but over hear-**

**Cassandra: Not only did you take my halberd without asking. You got your disgusting hair all over It!**

**Eugene: How dare you, first of all I did not touch your halberd. Second, what Is a halberd?**

**Cassandra showed him the weapon she was holding.**

**Eugene: Oh a halberd, okay fine you got me. But check out this shave, smooth as a baby's bottom. **

**Cassandra: Try a monkey**

**Rapunzel: Okay, everyone let's take a deep breath. Calming cleansing breath**

**Rapunzel and Jasalyn took a deep breath**

**Eugene: To be fair I asked several times If I could use that thing.**

**Cassandra: And I said no every time **

**Eugene: Which shouldn't matter because we both know I don't listen to you.**

**Jasalyn: Guys come on, please stop**

**Cassandra: Eugene, a halberd should only be handled by a skilled warrior. **

**Eugene: Hello, skilled warrior(Took the weapon) **

**Eugene: You forgot Flynn Rider has handled plenty of weapons.**

**He started swinging It around and accidently broke the king's favorite vase.**

**Cassandra: Way to go Eugene **

**Eugene: That's a faulty halberd right there**

**Rapunzel: Let's not panic! I mean It was my dad's Irreplaceable one of a kind most favorite vase.**

**Cassandra: I have an Idea Eugene, why not just steal another one? Oh wait, you can't! This Is a one of a kind vause!**

**Eugene laughed**

**Eugene: Of course you would pronounce It vause Cassandra.**

**Cassandra: Yeah yeah vase vause, either way It'll be the first thing the king sees when he sits down for dinner tonight. Or doesn't see**

**Eugene: You just love making me look like a fool In front of the king. Don't you?**

**Cassandra: Nope, you do a perfect job of that on your own.(** **Jasalyn and Rapunzel walked out)**

**Eugene: Thank you, wait a minute **

**Jasalyn: So this Is what you were talking about when you say they fight.**

**Rapunzel: Yep, this Is what I meant. They would be great friends If they just stopped fighting and spent some time together. That's It! I will make them spend time together! **

**Rapunzel tricked Eugene and Cassandra Into meeting In an empty cell In the dungeon. Then she locked them In. While Jasalyn agreed with the plan It was now 10PM and she didn't like the Idea of leaving them there all the way to the next day. So when she finally got away from Rapunzel she snuck down to the dungeon. Eugene who was leaning against the cell door felt It open.**

**Eugene: Blondie finally **

**He turned around and saw Jasalyn standing there.**

**Jasalyn: Blond would be a terrible look on me brother.(Smiled)**

**Cassandra: Finally, the nice cousin**

**Eugene: Did our uncle see you?**

**Jasalyn: Our uncle Is Captain of the Royal Guard. So probably **

**Cassandra: I'm going to go tell Rapunzel that we're out.**

**She left leaving the Larose siblings alone.**

**Jasalyn: When you guys gave me the tour we never went In here.**

**Eugene: That's because even though everyone Is locked up I didn't trust bringing you In here. Come on let's get out of here.**

**Suddenly someone seized her. Eugene gasped as he saw the Stabbington Brothers and the one to the right had struggling Jasalyn seized by her arms. **

**Stabbington Brother 1: Hello rider, we didn't you had a sister. She's gorgeous and feisty. **

**Stabbington Brother 2: We also didn't know you're family with the Captain of the Royal Guard. We'll get a handsome reward for your sister until then we'll keep her as a sex slave. You we'll just kill.**

**Eugene: Get away from her! **

**Stabbington Brother 1 slapped Eugene hard In the face knocking him to floor. Stabbington Brother 1 pulled him up keeping him seized. They grabbed Jasalyn and Eugene's swords and threw them on the floor. **

**Jasalyn: So, friends of yours?!**

**The Stabbington Brothers put bags over the sibling's heads, put them on their shoulders, and ran off. **

**Eugene: This Is wrecking my hair!**

**Jasalyn: Nice Eugene(Groaned)**

**The Stabbington Brothers were soon blocked by three guards and Matthew pointing crossbows.**

**Matthew: Hold It right there! Don't move! **

**The Stabbington Brothers put Jasalyn and Eugene on their feet and removed the bags.**

**Matthew: Jasalyn! Eugene! **

**Stabbington Brother 2: I'd call your men off If you know what's good for your precious little princess and precious little boy captain. **

**Rapunzel: I hear voices, what are you guys still doing In here?(Ran In)**

**She saw The Stabbington Brothers**

**Rapunzel: Jas! Eugene! How did this happen?! **

**Matthew: Stay back princess, guards lower your weapons.**

**They did The Stabbington Brothers walked away.**

**Eugene: It's okay blondie, I'm working on a plan.**

**Rapunzel: Captain, there getting away**

**Soon The Stabbington Brothers were out of sight with Jasalyn and Eugene.**

**Matthew: Come on!**

**He, the guards, and Rapunzel ran after them. They saw a giant hole In the wall. Matthew and the guards crawled Inside and ran off.**

**Rapunzel: We'll never catch up to them(Said to Pascal) **

**Stabbington Brothers 1 kicked down the wall stopping Matthew and the guards from following them. **

**Stabbington Brothers 2: Time to get rid of the extra baggage.(Talking about Eugene)**

**They put Jasalyn and Eugene on their feet.**

**Stabbington Brothers 1: Say goodbye pretty boy(Seized Eugene by his shoulders so he was facing his sister)**

**Stabbington Brothers 2: You just sit there like a good little girl. This won't take long. **

**Stabbington Brothers 1: We got a score to settle(Accidently dropped the halberd)**

**Eugene: Guys guys hold on, you clearly don't know what you're talking about. Jasalyn Is useless, I'm the Captain of the Royal Guard's nephew and the princesses future husband. I come with a lot more leverage. **

**Stabbington Brothers 1: It Isn't about leverage with you Rider It's about revenge. We been waiting a long time for this, say goodnight.**

**Jasalyn cleared her throat, then she kicked the halberd which brought a board down on the brothers knocking them out. The ceiling started coming down.**

**Jasalyn: Come on, let's get out of here**

**The ceiling came down blocking their way out. They sat on the floor sighing. **

**Rapunzel: Hello! You guys down there?(Called through a hole In the ceiling) **

**Eugene: Blondie(They stood up and walked over to the hole)**

**Rapunzel put her hair In Eugene let Jasalyn go first then he climbed out. Rapunzel hugged Eugene.**

**Rapunzel: I'm so glad you're both okay(Said happily)**

**They saw Matthew and the guards enter the tunnel as the Stabbington Brothers started waking up. Matthew saw them through the hole. **

**Matthew: Jasalyn! Eugene! You okay?**

**Jasalyn: We are now(Hugged her brother tight)**

**Everyone went back and Jasalyn went straight to her bed.**

**Matthew: Are sure you want to help your brother with those donations tomorrow? You had a scary night.**

**Jasalyn: I'm sure, some kids lose their parents and have no one after that. Eugene and I were lucky but not everyone Is. I need to help.**

**Matthew: You have such a good heart honey(Rubbed her right cheek)**

**He kissed her forehead**

**Matthew: Goodnight**

**Jasalyn: Goodnight**

**In the morning Eugene and Jasalyn started helping with the donations In the village right away.**

**Jasalyn: Help support Corona's orphans. Because every donation brings a smile to a child In need.(Announced) **

**Jasalyn: Right Eugene?**

**Eugene: That right sis, this cause Is dear to my heart. Now more than ever now that I know who I really am and that while we don't have our parents we have each other and our uncle. Many orphans go hungry while others-**

**He spotted a mysterious guy In a cloak staring at them. He couldn't help but wonder If this was Victor. **

**Eugene: Resort to a life of crime**

**Jasalyn: Eugene, Is everything okay?**

**Eugene: Huh? Yeah, sure**

**They drove the cart away then stopped and got off.**

**Jasalyn: Everyone was so generous**

**Eugene saw the guy again **

**Eugene: Uh oh, okay sis let's get back to the castle.(Grabbed her hand)**

**They walked away**

**Jasalyn: I knew this day would come**

**Soon the guy was blocking their way they ran. They ran Into a dead end. As Eugene pushed Jasalyn behind him the guy jumped Into the ally. Eugene got ready to fight but soon the guy started laughing.**

**The guy: Got you Rider**

**The guy took off his hood. Jasalyn saw It wasn't Victor. **

**The guy: Man you should have seen the look on your face.**

**Eugene: Sis, meet Lance Strongbow. Lance, meet my twin sister Princess Jasalyn. Long story**

**Lance fell for her Immediately and Jasalyn felt the same. **

**Lance: Nice to meet you pretty lady**

**Jasalyn: You too Lance**

**They took Lance back to the castle to Eugene's room where Eugene and Jasalyn explained everything. **

**Lance: I'm happy for you man. You have a family after all and you found out who your parents were and what happened to them. I'm sorry about this guy that's after your sister and you though. And I'm sorry I scared you two and made you think I was this Victor guy. Especially you Jasalyn with everything you been through. But hey buddy, you're a prince! Good for you man!**

**Eugene: Thanks man, and It's okay you didn't know about this Victor guy. **

**Jasalyn: Yeah thank you and It's okay. I'm going back Into the village. I'm just going to hang out there.(Stood up)**

**Lance: Can I join you?**

**Jasalyn: Of course, coming brother?**

**Eugene: Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to spend some time with Rapunzel. **

**When Jasalyn and Lance got back to the village some of the villagers were having fun and playing music with Instruments. Jasalyn happily ran up to them. She use to sing and dance for her people In Pileia all the time. This was her chance to do It for Corona.**

**Jasalyn: Can I join?**

**A women: Of course Princess Jasalyn**

**A man handed Jasalyn a tambourine. She started singing and dancing. That day she was wearing a long sleeveless light pink dress. All Lance could do was stair just like a lot of the young male villagers as all the villagers were memorized by her beauty, grace, and talent. Jasalyn saw the way Lance was staring at her. She didn't know Varian was there today and watching. Sadly she also didn't know there was one man hiding In the shadows starring at her full lust not love. He was also staring at her with an angry and murderous look not admiration and excitement. And that was Victor. **

**Jasalyn: Hey boy, I see how you stare. Hey boy, I see you admire. Come gather around, come see me dance to the rhythm of tambourine. Flash of an ankle flip of a skirt. Feel them get excited Inflame and inspire. Come see me dance. It's just a dance, to the rhythm of the tambourine.(Sang)**

**Lance: This girl, she dances like an angel. But with such fire.(Sang)**

**Jasalyn: Come feel the heat come taste the desire. Feel them within you crimson and gold. I dance to the rhythm of the tambourine.(Sang)**

**When she finished everyone cheered and clapped. **

**Victor: Well wasn't that stunning(Smirked as he walked Into view)**

**Jasalyn: No(Gasped)**

**Jasalyn: Everyone stay calm, don't move **

**Victor: So, did you find your brother, Is he here too? Maybe he's In the castle. Well I better get him out here so you can watch me kill him.**

**He created a waterspout In the ocean that was so high everyone In the castle would see It. Jasalyn got ready to fight him making him laugh.**

**Victor: I'm not going to kill you. You'll be my queen while I rule Corona. But that doesn't mean I won't hurt you.(Walked over to her)**

**He swiped her feet making her land on her back. She cried In pain as he stabbed her In the right side of her stomach Eugene, Matthew, and guards ran Into the village. **

**Eugene: Jasalyn!(Cried worriedly)**

**Victor: Ah, Is this your twin? Of course It Is, he looks so much like your parents.(** **Jasalyn stood up)**

**Victor: Get ready to be an only child princess!(A fire ball appeared on his left hand)**

**Jasalyn: Stop!(Tackled him hard)**

**They both toppled Into the ocean going under. Thanks to Victor seaweed wrapped around her ankles pulling her down to the bottom. But she had a good grip on him forcing him down with her. Before he could do anything else she put her hand on his chest and froze his heart killing him Immedtaly. She turned his body Into water adding him to the ocean. No matter how hard she tried she could not get free of the seaweed. She knew though even If she could she was always a terrible swimmer. She drowned Immedtaly. Everyone noticed no one was not coming back up Including Jasalyn.**

**Varian: Princess Jasalyn!(Cried as he dove In)**

**He swam down to her and pulled at the seaweed. He could not get them off either. Luckily he had a potion In his pocket. He poured It on the seaweed and the seaweed melted freeing Jasalyn. He grabbed her by the waist and swam up.**

**Varian: I got her! She's not breathing!**

**Pete and Stan helped him up as he held onto Jasalyn's soaked unconscious body.**

**Varian: Jasalyn please wake up**

**He started pushing on her stomach and giving her mouth to mouth. He kept trying but she wasn't moving.**

**Varian: No(Tears In his eyes)**

**He sobbed hard as he held her. But he quickly let go as she sat up and couched up water.**

**Jasalyn: Varian?(Said weakly) **

**Varian: Jasalyn(Said happily) **

**Lance: Jasalyn, you alright?(Helped her to her feet)**

**Jasalyn: Yes(Said weakly)**

**As their hands were still holding and they were looking Into each other's eyes their minds and hearts took over and they kissed each other's lips. In that moment Varian's heart broke. **

**Matthew: Where's Victor?! **

**Jasalyn: He's dead, I killed him**

**A man: To Princess Jasalyn! She saved us all!**

**Everyone cheered and clapped.**

**Matthew: You're bleeding! Come on, let's get you back to the castle.**

**He picked her up Into his arms and he, Eugene, Lance, and the guards went back to the castle. The next day the king and queen left for their anniversary trip leaving Rapunzel In charge. Eugene went to go check on his sister after he checked on Rapunzel. He could not find Jasalyn In her room or anywhere In the castle. He found her In the courtyard sitting on the fountain. **

**Eugene: Hey, what are you doing out here?**

**Jasalyn ran up to him and hugged him tight.**

**Eugene: Hey, everything okay? How are you feeling?**

**Jasalyn: I'm just… I almost lost you(Said sadly)**

**Eugene: Hey hey relax, Victor Is dead we don't have to worry about him anymore. **

**Jasalyn: I know, but I can't help but feel he has friends. And It's never going to end.**

**Eugene: Sis come on, you saved us all. We're both alive, thanks to you. Where ever our parents are they are proud of you. I know no matter who we face we'll face them together side by side. It's you and me forever, team Fitzherbert. My sister knows how to take any situation and make the best of It. You're beautiful and talented, go with It.(Sat down and grabbed her hands) **

**It started snowing**

**Eugene: Snow, It's cold It's a pain It ruins your day. It's like Cassandra, only warmer.(Groaned)**

**Jasalyn got up and ran off**

**Eugene: Hey, where are you going?**

**Jasalyn: To talk to Rapunzel, I'm going to suggest a snow day!**

**Eugene: That's my girl**

**Wind blew on him**

**Eugene: I hate the snow(Went Inside)**

**He, Jasalyn, Rapunzel, Cassandra, and Lance walked outside and onto the balcony In their winter clothes. Jasalyn loved the magenta winter clothes the king and queen had made her for her birthday. **

**Rapunzel: Loyal subjects of Corona. As your temporary queen I officially declare today, a snow day.**

**The people cheered and clapped**

**Eugene: And as your temporary king-**

**A little girl threw a snowball In Eugene's face and laughed.**

**Eugene: Nice shot kid(Groaned)**

**Lance laughed at him Rapunzel laughed happily as she slide down the now frozen stairs. Lance and Jasalyn did the same.**

**Eugene: Is there anything worse than snow?**

**Cassandra: Hello you royal travesty **

**Eugene: I spoke too soon**

**Cassandra: Playing make believe king Isn't panning out Is It tiger? **

**Eugene: It's working out just fine thank you **

**He slipped down and landed In the snow. Cassandra slide down successfully. **

**Cassandra: You know It's not like this king or prince thing gives you any actual power. But even If It did It might be nice If you stopped trying to exploit It and start trying to put It to good use.**

**She walked away**

**Eugene: No that's okay, don't help me out.**

**Jasalyn: Come on, I got you brother.(Pulled him to his feet)**

**A little girl: Tag you're It Princess Jasalyn!(Giggled as she pulled on** **Jasalyn's long light green dress) **

**Jasalyn and the little girl laughed as they chased each other. A big wind blew Jasalyn over but Eugene caught her.**

**Jasalyn: Thanks Eugene, does It always snow this much In Corona?**

**Xavier: Only once a long time ago, at least according to legend.**

**Rapunzel: Legend?**

**Xavier: The legend of Zantery**

**Xavier told the story**

**Rapunzel: Waiting for what?**

**Xavier: For Corona to be at It's weakest **

**Jasalyn: For Corona to be at It's weakest? But It Is only a legend right Xavier?(Eugene squeezed her shoulders comfortly) **

**Xavier: My dear, every legend Is born of truth.**

**Eugene: Bravo, way to keep party going as always Xavier.**

**The wind became really bad now.**

**Rapunzel: Okay, I think for everyone's safety we should all head Inside(Eugene put his arm around her)**

**Everyone went Inside Rapunzel, Eugene, Jasalyn, Cassandra, Lance, and Matthew were about to head Inside but Maximus arrived with no carriage and without the king and queen. **

**Rapunzel: Maximus!**

**They all ran over to him**

**Rapunzel: What happened? Are you okay? Maximus, where are my parents?**

**Matthew: Looks like there was an accident on the mountains. **

**Rapunzel: Accident?! **

**Matthew: Rapunzel, I think your parents are In grave danger.**

**Matthew forced everyone else Inside with him where a fire was going and blankets and tea were ready.**

**Rapunzel: Nigel, I need to go look for my parents.**

**Nigel: But your highness, you're the queen. You can't just leave your kingdom In It's darkest hour. Rapunzel, let's just hope your parents found shelter In these dark times.**

**Rapunzel: But we can't just let them freeze. **

**Nigel: My dear, going out In that weather now Is a virtual death sentence. You can't go**

**Eugene: He's right Rapunzel, you can't. But we can(Walked In with his friends and Lance)**

**Jasalyn: But you just heard Nigel, It's a death trap.(Eugene and Lance walked over to her and Amber) **

**Lance: Look at us Lyn.(Called Jasalyn his nickname for her)**

**Lance: If the rest of the world had It's way each and every one of us would either be on the run or locked up somewhere. But Princess Rapunzel's parents had the heart to give us a second chance. At least we can give them a second chance of their own.**

**Eugene: Listen to Lance you two there's no other option. The mountains made for a great hide out back In the day. I know those roads better than anyone. Face It, we're the people for this job. Besides I am a prince, I need to make myself useful.(Put his hands on Rapunzel's and Jasalyn's shoulder)**

**Matthew: My boy, the guards should really be the ones to go.**

**Eugene: If this storm keeps up things could get ugly. This kingdom needs you and It's guards.**

**Matthew: Princess Rapunzel, It's up to you**

**Rapunzel and Jasalyn: Go(Tears went down their cheeks)**

**Eugene pulled them both Into a hug at the same time and kissed their foreheads.**

**Eugene: We'll be back I promise **

**Lance kissed Jasalyn's forehead and left with Eugene. Matthew hugged Jasalyn and Cassandra hugged Rapunzel. **

**Cassandra: Don't worry Raps, If anyone can find your parents It's them.**

**Jasalyn: The worse of the storm Is yet to come. I can feel It In the air.**

**Nigel: Unless we do something Rapunzel the whole Island will be buried. The only hope Is to evacuate to the Mainlands and hope the storm blows over.**

**Rapunzel: We'll never be able to get everyone to safety In time. That can't be the only way. What about Xavier?**

**Nigel: Your highness, with all due respect lives are at stake. We can't rely on fairytales In our darkest hour.**

**Varian: Princess Rapunzel!(Burst Inside)**

**Pete: Sorry your highnesses, he ran right past us.(** **Matthew seized Varian as he ran over to Rapunzel)**

**Rapunzel: Wait, It's okay**

**Matthew let go of Varian **

**Varian: Rapunzel, my dad's In danger. You're the only one who can help please. You have to come to Old Corona with me now.**

**Rapunzel pulled Varian aside privately.**

**Rapunzel: Varian, what's wrong?**

**Varian: Please, the rocks they're Incasing my dad.**

**Rapunzel: Incasing? What are you saying?**

**Varian: See for yourself you can help. I know you can, you have a connection to these rocks.**

**Rapunzel: Varian, It's a state of emergency here. I'm sorry, I can't help you. Not right now**

**Varian: No no no, listen to me. You have to my dad doesn't have much time. You're the only one that can help. Rapunzel please.**

**Nigel: Your highness, whatever the boy's problem Is It must be set aside. The storm's growing stronger by the second. We need you to make a decision.(Walked over to them) **

**Varian: No no no please princess, you promised you'd help me. You'd promised.(Grabbed Rapunzel)**

**Varian: Princess! My dad needs help!(Pete and Stan dragged him away)**

**Rapunzel: No don't hurt him**

**Varian: Rapunzel! You promised! You promised!**

**Rapunzel went back Inside to look at the map.**

**Matthew: Let's get the people to this side of the Island.**

**A guard: Yes captain **

**A guard: Your highness, I just came from the docks. No ship Is leaving Corona.(Burst In out of breath)**

**The windows flew open making everyone gasp. Rapunzel and Amber quickly shut them.**

**Nigel: Princesses I'm sorry, If we're going to act It must be now!**

**Rapunzel sighed sadly **

**Rapunzel: Evacuate the Island**

**Nigel: You heard Princess Rapunzel**

**Rapunzel, Jasalyn, Cassandra, Matthew, and the guards went straight to the village and helped everyone get ready to leave. While Jasalyn continued to help her uncle and the guards as everyone began their journey to the bridge Rapunzel and Cassandra went to talk to Xavier. **

**Matthew: Keep pushing people! We can make It!**

**A cart broke free making a lantern and some liquid fall off the cart. Everyone gasped as the liquid set on fire.**

**Jasalyn: Everyone get down!**

**Matthew pushed her down as there was an explosion. The explosion made a big hole In the middle of the bridge.**

**Matthew: We're trapped**

**But soon the storm stopped everyone cheered.**

**Matthew: Let's get back to the village(Helped Jasalyn up)**

**All the villagers went back to the village and everyone else went back to the castle courtyard. Soon Eugene, Lance, their friends, and the king and queen walked Into the courtyard. Matthew put his hand on Cassandra's shoulder as Rapunzel ran Into Eugene's arms and Jasalyn ran Into Lance's. As Rapunzel hugged her mom Jasalyn ran Into Eugene's arms. As Rapunzel hugged her dad Eugene hugged Matthew. Meanwhile with Varian he was crying against the amber that his dad was stuck In.**

**Varian: Don't worry dad, I will get to the bottom of this. I promise(Crying)**

**Varian: I will make you proud, get the answers and set you free. Don't worry whatever It might take I'm finding a way. And I swear right now, that no matter what becomes of me. Anybody who stands or has stood In my path they're going to pay! They will pay(Sang as he stood up) **

**He wasn't just talking about Rapunzel. He would also hurt Jasalyn for not returning his feeling and choosing Lance over him. He would hurt and break her like she did him. That night Jasalyn fell asleep In her bed after doing some reading. Eugene gasped as he entered Jasalyn's room and found her floating In the air while asleep.**

**Eugene: Sis!**

**He quickly caught her as she fell and woke up. He gently held her as he kneeled on the floor.**

**Eugene: What happened? Are you okay?(Asked worriedly) **

**Jasalyn: I… I… I don't know(Said fearfully)**

**Jasalyn: Oh god(Breathed as she gripped him tight)**

**Jasalyn: I need some air, I'm going down to the docks In the village.**

**Eugene: I'll come with you**

**Jasalyn: No please, I need to be alone. I need to clear my head and think.**

**She went straight to the docks and sat In a rowboat with Rajen. She heard something.**

**Jasalyn: Did you hear something?**

**She gasped In surprise as Ruddiger jumped In the boat.**

**Jasalyn: Ruddiger, where did you come from?**

**Varian jumped behind her In the boat and put his hand over her. He forced her to turn around.**

**Varian: Shhh**

**Jasalyn: Varian!(Cried happily as she jumped on him with a hug) **

**Jasalyn: Where have you been? I've been so worried about you.(Said worriedly) **

**Varian: I had to lie low, the funny thing Is the people of Corona aren't too keen when you attack their princess.**

**Jasalyn: Attack her? You mean during the storm? You came for help**

**Varian: Yes, and the potion that made you fall asleep earlier made you see why I needed Rapunzel's help.**

**Jasalyn thought back to her dream**

**Jasalyn: Oh Varian, I'm so sorry we had no-**

**Varian: You two had to save the kingdom. You did what you had to but now I need her help. And yours too, does Rapunzel have the scroll?**

**Jasalyn: Yes the scroll, she got It earlier today. We both have no Idea what It Is but her dad was determined to keep It from her. But she had me hang onto It and keep It safe and a secret.**

**She handed It to him**

**Varian: It took me a while to translate this old language. But from what I can tell the black rocks are some kind of ancient power.(Opened the scroll)**

**Varian: It's destructive power can only be stopped by It's counterpart the Sun Drop. The flower**

**Jasalyn: The flower that healed the queen and gave Rapunzel her hair? But the king said It was long gone.**

**Varian: Would you say the king has been a reliable source of Information? **

**Jasalyn: Well-**

**Varian: No, It's still here I'm sure of It's still here. The king wouldn't just throw away something with that kind of power. A single petal from that flower would solve all of our problems. It's all we need.**

**Jasalyn: Yeah, but even If the flower Is here I don't think we can just ask the king to hand It over.**

**Varian: Oh, I know we can't. Which Is why we have to steal It.**

**Jasalyn: Okay(Sighed)**

**They snuck back Into the castle and got Rapunzel.**

**Varian: Princesses what are we doing here? The flower would most likely be In the royal vault. And that-**

**Rapunzel: On the other side of the castle I know. But If we want to get past the vault's security our best bet Is to use the underground tunnels. And this journal has a complete map of them. **

**They entered the room, Rapunzel grabbed the journal. **

**Rapunzel: What am I doing?(Sighed sadly) **

**Varian: Rapunzel, you got what we came for. Come on let's go.**

**Rapunzel: Taking the journal stealing the flower. Varian, these are all acts of treason.**

**Varian: This may be my dad's only hope. This may be Corona's only hope. Rapunzel Jasalyn, Corona needs our help.**

**Rapunzel and Jasalyn sighed sadly**

**Jasalyn: For Corona, come on**

**They left the room Rapunzel and Jasalyn ran Into Eugene.**

**Eugene: Blondie sis, what are you doing?**

**Rapunzel: Doing? We weren't doing anything.(Hiding the journal behind her back)**

**Eugene: What do you got there?**

**Rapunzel: What?**

**She quickly gave the journal to Varian who Eugene could not see. **

**Rapunzel: Nothing**

**Eugene: Right okay, I know you want to be alone Jasalyn, but Cass and I-**

**Eugene: You two okay?**

**They nodded yes**

**Eugene: Rapunzel? Jasalyn?**

**Rapunzel and Jasalyn sighed sadly**

**Jasalyn: Eugene, how far would you go to find the truth? **

**Eugene: Personally not very far, the truth Isn't always what's It's cracked up to be. Sis, you sure you two are alright?**

**Jasalyn: Yeah sorry, I just have a lot to process lately. I promise I'll talk when I am ready. Okay?**

**Eugene: Okay, just let me know when you're ready.(Rubbed her right cheek)**

**He kissed her forehead and walked away. Varian, Rapunzel, and Jasalyn crawled down Into the entrance to the tunnels. They began their journey.**

**Rapunzel: We have to go this way**

**Rapunzel: Um, that way**

**Varian: Wow, these tunnels depict an ancient knowledge of pre Corona history.**

**He screamed as he saw a skeleton.**

**Varian: This way**

**Rapunzel: I'd be careful, these tunnels may be long forgotten. But that doesn't mean they aren't dangerous. They are aligned with deadly booby traps. **

**Varian: As you can recall, I know my share of booby-**

**Varian stepped on something**

**Jasalyn: Varian watch out!**

**Two arrows shot Into Varian's stick.**

**Varian: Well, that's one down**

**They continued, as they walked Into a room all the openings slammed shut with doors. The room started closing In.**

**Jasalyn: Uh oh**

**The three of them started pushing on the walls.**

**Varian: We're going to get squished!**

**Rapunzel grabbed a bone**

**Rapunzel: Pascal, wrench this Into the axel to stop It from turning. Hurry(Lowered him up there with Varian's stick)**

**Pascal threw It In there stopping the walls.**

**Rapunzel: Good, now go behind the wall to find some kind of release mechanism. **

**As soon as Pascal went behind the wheels the bone broke starting the walls again.**

**Rapunzel: Pascal! **

**She started pushing on the wall again.**

**Rapunzel: Pascal, do something!**

**The walls started getting closer**

**Rapunzel: Hurry!**

**By the time Pascal did It Rapunzel and Jasalyn were squished against Varian. **

**Rapunzel: Pascal, you did It**

**Varian: I think I'm going to be sick**

**The walls separated letting them go. They continued they journey. **

**Rapunzel: We are getting closer to the surface. We don't want to alarm the guards.**

**Varian: I'm pretty sure they and everyone else have their hands full.**

**Jasalyn: Huh? What do you mean?**

**Varian: Nothing, It's just they have their hands full everyday. Corona, you know. Busiest kingdom on Earth.(Leaned his hand against the wall)**

**The wall pushed In Varian fell through the floor but his stick kept him hanging.**

**Jasalyn: Varian! Hang on!**

**Varian: Way ahead of you!**

**She and Rapunzel helped him up. The rest of the floor started to fall.**

**Varian: What do we do?!**

**Jasalyn: I'm going to go with run!(They took off)**

**They ran Into a dead end. Rapunzel quickly undid her hair and threw It up tying It on a beam. She hoisted herself up with Varian and Jasalyn. She swung to an open window. They landed safely on the floor. Rapunzel put her hair back up. **

**Rapunzel: That was too close. You're sure this flower Is worth It right? It's Corona's only hope?**

**Varian: It should be, but I'm not really concerned about Corona.**

**Rapunzel: You don't care about Corona?**

**Varian: Of course I'm concerned about Corona. I love Corona, but right now I'm really concerned how It's going to help my dad. Corona too**

**They walked Into another dead end.**

**Varian: It's a dead**

**Rapunzel: No, this Is It. We're right under the vault. Do you see that trap door? **

**Varian: Yeah, how do we get It open?**

**Rapunzel: Seven pillars(Said to herself)**

**Rapunzel turned the small pillars. The pillars disappeared. The doors In the ceiling opened revealing a ladder. An automaton walked up behind them.**

**Varian: Fascinating, I believe this Is an automaton. A marvel of ancient technology. I heard of them but I never seen one In person.**

**Jasalyn: Varian, look out!(Pulled him out of the way of the automaton's punch)**

**They ran and hid behind a big pillar.**

**Varian: Don't worry princesses, I got this(Walked back out holding a potion) **

**He threw potions at the automaton knocking It down.**

**Varian: See, I got this**

**Jasalyn: Varian! **

**The automaton wacked him hard Into the pillar. **

**Varian: Despite the excruciating pain and the fact that I am about to pass out. The science at work here Is spellbinding.(** **Jasalyn and Rapunzel pulled him to his feet)**

**Rapunzel: We're going to need some kind of plan If we're going to defeat that thing.**

**She ran over to the other side**

**Rapunzel: Hey you, metal head over here(Called)**

**Varian: Automaton **

**Rapunzel: Come and get me(Called)**

**She moved as the automaton punched making It punch the pillar.**

**Rapunzel: Distract him and draw him towards you two**

**She undid her hair. Varian threw a potion at the automaton then he and Jasalyn ran over to Rapunzel. Rapunzel threw her hair wrapping It around the pillar on the other side. The automaton tripped over her hair causing the pillars to land on It killing It.**

**Rapunzel: Come on, let's go(They climbed on top of the automaton) **

**She swung her hair pulling the ladder down. She put her hair back up and they climbed up. They reached the top and found a glass vase with the Sun Drop In It.**

**Rapunzel: There It Is, the flower(They walked over to It)**

**Varian snatched the flower out of the vase and put It In his satchel. **

**Rapunzel: Varian wait, you said you were just going to take one petal.**

**Varian: But what If one petal Isn't enough to harvest what I need?**

**Rapunzel: Varian**

**Varian: What difference does It make?! It's just sitting here rotting anyways!**

**A potion bottle fell out of Varian's pocket.**

**Jasalyn: That's the same bottle that held Xavier's mood potion In It. Xavier told me about his mood potion. Varian, you shouldn't be handling this. It's dangerous, you shouldn't be fooling around with It.**

**Varian: There was just one drop left. But It was enough for me to reeducate and ratify. I had to be sure the flower was here.**

**Rapunzel: So you made a truth serum and gave It to everyone?**

**Varian: You'd be surprise what people tell you for a cookie.(Smirked)**

**Rapunzel: Pete? Stan? How could you?!**

**Varian: Do you two honestly expect me to be concerned about the welfare of Corona? **

**Jasalyn: But you said-**

**Varian: Rapunzel Jasalyn, I used you two. I begged you and this kingdom for help. Everyone turned their backs on me! It has to be this way!**

**Rapunzel: We defied a direct order from my father, the king. Because we trusted you. We all broke the law. Varian, give me the flower. We can find a way to fix all of this. The rocks your dad, everything I promise you. I promise. This Is not the way, please.**

**Varian: Sorry princess, but I know firsthand how well you keep promises. **

**Eugene: There he Is! Get him!(Burst In with Cassandra and some guards) **

**Varian threw a potion, he was gone and Rapunzel and Jasalyn were on the floor coughing. Eugene ran over worriedly. **

**Eugene: Rapunzel! Jasalyn! Are you alright?(Asked worriedly as he helped them stand up)**

**Jasalyn: We're fine(Coughed)**

**Rapunzel: Varian! **

**Eugene and Matthew decided after everything Rapunzel and Jasalyn been through tonight especially Jasalyn with her waking up floating earlier that they both need to get some sleep. Later when Eugene went to check on Rapunzel and Jasalyn to make sure they were asleep he found that Rapunzel was. But he found Jasalyn In the courtyard sitting on the fountain. **

**Eugene: The medics said the effect of the potion should where off by morning. What are you doing out of bed?(Walked over to her) **

**She didn't say anything**

**Eugene: Hey, everything's going to be okay(Put his hand on her right shoulder)**

**Jasalyn: Really? I broke the law and committed treason. And you know what the worst part Is? **

**Jasalyn: I found that Varian put this In my room(Took out a letter)**

**Eugene read the letter.**

**The letter said:**

" **Oh enchanting Princess Jasalyn, I will hurt and break you In ways you cannot expect. You met me first and I'm the one who saved you after you drowned. Yet you choose that thief Lance over me. You hurt and broke me, now It's your turn. I use to love you, now I full on despise you. Signed with full on hate Varian" **

**Jasalyn: I don't know what he Is anymore.(Crying) **

**Jasalyn: But I know we haven't seen the last of him.(Wiped her tears)**

**Eugene: And we'll deal with him again when the time comes. But for now get some sleep please. Tomorrow Is Rapunzel's birthday and we are going to have fun. Come one, you're sleeping with me tonight.(Pulled her to her feet)**

**In the morning everyone was setting up for Rapunzel's birthday. Presents were brought to the castle and there was games In the courtyard. But with everything that happened last night Rapunzel was feeling down too.**

**Eugene: Happy birthday princess!(Walked Into Rapunzel's room)**

**He sat down next to her by the window.**

**Eugene: How you doing?(Put his hand on her left shoulder)**

**Rapunzel: How am I doing? Okay let's see, I found out my father's been lying to me for months. And most recently I committed treason while helping an extremely unstable** **alchemist steal the most powerful object In the kingdom. But enough about me let's talk about you. How are you doing?**

**Rapunzel: Sorry(Sighed) **

**Eugene: No no It's okay. But hey, I know what will cheer you up.(Grabbed her hands)**

**Eugene and Jasalyn took her to the present room.**

**Rapunzel: Goodness, these are all for me?(They walked In)**

**Eugene: The people love you! I am so good at this**

**Eugene: It's a set of paint brushes(Picked up a present) **

**Eugene: Someone got a new necklace(Picked up a present) **

**Whatever he picked up next sounded like It broke.**

**Eugene: And that was something that clearly shouldn't have been shaken.**

**Rapunzel walked over to something with a note that said " wind me". **

**Rapunzel: Wind me?**

**She did, It started playing music.**

**Rapunzel: Kind of creepy**

**She screamed when she saw Freeberg. Freeberg was holding a gold ball gown for Rapunzel. And a light blue ball gown for Jasalyn.**

**Rapunzel: Is It time for our fitting? Where's Cassandra? **

**Eugene: Haven't seen her all day. See, told you today was going to be a good day.**

**Jasalyn: Come one, we should find her**

**They left the room and found Cassandra hauling hay In one of the sheds. **

**Rapunzel: Cass, what are you doing?**

**Cassandra: Haven't you heard? This Is my new assignment.**

**Rapunzel: What are you talking about?**

**Cassandra: Seems like your dad found out I was the one who snuck you out before your coronation. So well, here we are.**

**Rapunzel: How? That's Impossible, how would he even know? The only possible way he could have find out Is… he read my journal. Don't worry Cass, I am going to get you out of this.**

**Eugene: Hey In the meantime, at least you have stable employment(Laughed as he sat on some hay)**

**Rapunzel and Jasalyn gave him a death glare.**

**Eugene: Okay not great timing, but different room different circumstances that would have killed.**

**Cassandra: Don't waste your time Raps, this Is just temporary. I'm being sent to a convent tomorrow. **

**Rapunzel made her, Jasalyn, and Eugene follow her back Inside the castle.**

**Rapunzel: My dad has gone too far. You shouldn't be punished for something I did.**

**Everyone gasped and got down as an automaton punched the wall. **

**Eugene: Friend of yours?**

**Rapunzel: An automaton?! **

**Jasalyn: Varian, Rapunzel, and I fought one the other night. Varian! **

**Cassandra: How did It get past the guards? **

**Eugene: That's a good question, but I am guessing It's not here for the party! **

**He ran at It**

**Jasalyn: Eugene wait wait wait, they're Incredibly-**

**Eugene got wacked hard Into the wall.**

**Eugene: Strong, no got It. No need to finish that sentence(Groaned In pain)**

**He groaned In pain as he fell on the floor. Cassandra ran at the automaton and started hitting It with her sword. **

**Rapunzel: Cass!**

**Rapunzel: Pascal, the banner**

**Pascal climbed up the wall and to the banner. He untied one side and dropped It down to her.**

**Rapunzel: Hey tik tok, over here! **

**She wrapped the banner around It's legs**

**Cassandra: No this way, come and get It! **

**Rapunzel: Cass(Tossed the banner to her) **

**She tied the automaton some more**

**Eugene: Hey hey! Step this way! **

**The automaton broke free of the banner breaking It to a million pieces. The automaton cornered Jasalyn. But before It could do anything Cassandra stabbed It In the back killing It. They pushed It out the window breaking the window and part of the wall. Rapunzel told her father what happened. But that only led to her being locked up In her room. No matter how much Eugene pleaded to let her out the king refused. But after dark Jasalyn stopped Cassandra from leaving and told her about the plan she and Eugene came up with to get Rapunzel out of her room. Which led Eugene and Hookfoot Into a catapult and Lance to distract the guards. As Eugene and Hookfoot went flying Into the wall Eugene groaned. **

**Eugene: That was much more painful than I expected(Groaned In pain)**

**He put Hookfoot's hook foot on the bars then threw the rope down to his friends. The wall started to break.**

**Hookfoot: Seriously? This Is the whole reason you needed me? Couldn't you have just used a regular hook?**

**Eugene: Um possibly, but probably not the best to over think It.**

**Hookfoot screamed as the wall ripped open and he fell off the tower. **

**Eugene: Hey blondie**

**Rapunzel: Eugene!(Said happily) **

**Eugene: I'm here to rescue you from a tower. Again(Rapunzel ran Into his arms)**

**Rapunzel wrapped her hair on the balcony. They ran down the wall and Rapunzel freeded her hair.**

**Rapunzel: Thanks guys**

**Lance: Listening to Pete play that long wasn't easy. But I took one for the team.**

**Hookfoot: Oh man that sounds really rough. I feel sorry for you. By the way, I fell out of a tower!**

**Jasalyn: Okay everyone, I am not sure what Varian Is planning. But we really have-**

**Smoke filled the courtyard making everyone cough. **

**Eugene: What Is this?(Asked fearfully)**

**Varian's voice: Hello Corona**

**Rapunzel: Varian**

**Jasalyn: Where Is his voice coming from?**

**Varian's voice: Something dark Is coming for you. Our king has refused to acknowledge It. In the hopes of keeping his secret he has lied to you.(The king, Matthew, and the guards ran out) **

**Fredric: Captain, get more men**

**Matthew: Yes sir**

**Varian's voice: In a matter of days Corona, this Island, and the castle Itself will be overcome by this growth. It's already taking over the outskirts of the kingdom. The key to stopping this destruction Is Princess Rapunzel herself.**

**Varian's voice: I have asked for help and have been Ignored. I will not be Ignored any longer! And to make sure I have your attention! I have developed a new serum and created something special for you all.(Eugene hugged Rapunzel) **

**Everyone heard something growling**

**Jasalyn: Guys, there Is something In the fog**

**A giant Ruddiger was standing behind Eugene.**

**Rapunzel: Watch out!**

**Fredric: Rapunzel(Gasped)**

**Rapunzel tied her hair around Eugene's hand and pulled him over to her.**

**Fredric: Find my daughter! Get her to safety! **

**Matthew: You heard him men, get-**

**Ruddiger wacked him hard and sent him flying. He landed on the ground hard behind Jasalyn.**

**Jasalyn: Uncle!(Said worriedly) **

**Cassandra heard Jasalyn's cry**

**Cassandra: Dad!(Her and Jasalyn ran over to the captain) **

**Lance: I liked It so much better when It was Invisible(Said fearfully)**

**Jasalyn and Cassandra helped the captain sit up.**

**Matthew: Cassandra listen, about earlier I-**

**Cassandra: Dad, I never been disappointed In you. I'm sorry(Cassandra hugged him gently)**

**Cassandra: Sit tight soldier, I got this.(Let go and stood up)**

**Cassandra: Give me four men covering the south gate. Four at the North. Nothing In nothing out containment people.(Said to the guards)**

**Cassandra: Jasalyn, please take my dad to his room. Take two guards with you. Have them guard the door.**

**Jasalyn: Yes Cass**

**Two guards put Matthew on a stretcher and brought him to his room with Jasalyn following. As soon they put him In his bed they shut the doors and guarded them leaving Matthew alone with his niece.**

**Matthew: Honey, If Corona ever leads an attack against Varian I want you to be the one to lead the attack. Eugene has showed me the note. Show Varian you're not to be messed with. He wants to hurt and break you, show him he cannot.(Rubbing her right cheek)**

**He kissed her forehead**

**Varian: Is that so captain? It's going to be hard for her to lead an attack against me If she's my prisoner.(Walked Into view as Jasalyn stood up) **

**Jasalyn: Guards!(Called)**

**Varian: Don't bother princess, I used one of my potions to make this room sound proof until I'm gone. They cannot hear a thing. As for hurting and breaking you. Yes I can, and I will. If I can't have you I will make sure no one can. Say goodbye to your precious little girl captain.**

**Before Jasalyn could do anything Varian threw a potion on to the floor making the room fill with purple smoke. When the smoke was gone so was Varian and Jasalyn.**

**Matthew: No(Whispered worriedly) **

**Meanwhile In the courtyard Ruddiger was gone and people were cheering. Until one of the guards who was guarding the captain's door ran onto the balcony. **

**The guard: Princess Rapunzel King Fredric, It's Princess Jasalyn she's gone. Varian took her.**

**Fredric: Varian, he must be hiding In Old Corona. I shall launch a full scale attack.**

**Stan: Sir, we got hit pretty hard. Everyone's going to be okay. But we won't be launching a full scale anything for some time.**

**Fredric: Then we'll hit him with whatever we have! **

**Rapunzel: Dad, we can't beat Varian with swords and fists. So far we played right Into his hands. You know he meant to go after Jasalyn from the very beginning. So, whatever you think you're going to throw at him he'll be waiting.**

**Fredric: We attack Old Corona In the hour(Walked away)**

**When Jasalyn woke In Varian's house she was laying on the floor hands and feet chained to the floor. She started struggling as she sat up.**

**Varian: Don't worry Princess Jasalyn, I won't hurt you too bad. At least not until Princess Rapunzel Is destroyed. Of course I am going to give you a few marks for them to see when they come to rescue you. The magic of Rapunzel's unbreakable hair can shatter the amber and free my farther. I tried asking for help In a civil manner. But was denied by everyone In Corona. So of course this Is the result.**

**He uncovered the amber that held his father.**

**Jasalyn: And after you free your father? **

**Varian: After?(Laughed)**

**Varian: Corona will pay for turning their backs on me. And that Includes you choosing Lance over me. I'd definitely would be worried about your brother and uncle your highness. Any minute now your highness, your friends and family will come for you. Then they will die. **

**Varian: Believe me I know, I've sunk pretty low. But whatever I've done you deserve.(Sang)**

**Jasalyn: Varian stop(Begged)**

**Varian: Quiet!(Stabbed her In the left side of her stomach)**

**Varian: I'm the bad guy, that's fine. It's no fault of mine and some justice at last will be served.(Sang)**

**Jasalyn: Please listen to me(Crying from the pain)**

**Varian cut her In her right shoulder.**

**Varian: Now it's time to step up or it's time to back down and there's only one answer for me. And I'll stand up and fight cause I know that I'm right And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready. Ready as I'll ever be.** **I'll make them hear me. I'm ready as I'll ever be.(Sang) **

**Not long after Jasalyn's family and friends had arrived.**

**Varian: What a happy family reunion this will be. For the both of us.**

**He pulled the curtain hiding Jasalyn and hid himself. Rapunzel and Fredric entered through the floor. Fredric grabbed what he thought was Varian. But It was just a doll made of hay.**

**Fredric: What? What Is this?**

**They gasped In surprise as pink balls shot at them. Soon their feet were stuck to the floor. Varian laughed evilly as he walked out.**

**Varian: Welcome back Rapunzel**

**Fredric: Varian, I demand you release us. And tell me where Princess** **Jasalyn Is.**

**Varian: Your majesty, I know It's hard for you. But for the first time In your life. You're In no position to demand anything. But In the sprite of compromise. I'll meet you half way.(Locked Pascal In a cage)**

**He opened the curtain reveling Jasalyn clutching her stomach wound face full of pain.**

**Rapunzel: Jas!(Cried worriedly) **

**Jasalyn: I'm okay Rapunzel(Said In pain) **

**Rapunzel: Let her go Varian! Please!(Cried)**

**Varian: First, you're going to do something for me.**

**Rapunzel: What do you want?**

**Varian: Oh, so now you care about what I want? **

**Varian: All It took was threatening things Princess Rapunzel loves.(Grabbed Jasalyn hard by throat) **

**Varian let go of her and rolled out something.**

**Fredric: What are you going to do Varian?**

**Varian: Yeah, I'll spare you the details about the Sun Drop and darkness. I'll just get to the good stuff.**

**He uncovered some kind of machine.**

**Varian: Unbreakable(Hit one of the rocks)**

**Varian: Unbreakable(Touched Rapunzel's hair)**

**Varian: To put It plainly. With the help of Rapunzel's hair the machine should shatter the amber and free my father.**

**Fredric: What do you mean should? **

**Varian: I suppose It's just as likely the amber shatters Rapunzel-**

**Fredric: Absolutely not!(Took out his sword)**

**Rapunzel: It's not your choice dad**

**Varian: She's right, dad. Oh, and I almost forgot. I'm kind of on a time crunch here. So I'm going to need to speed things up here.**

**He spilled some potion onto the rocks by Jasalyn. Amber started to grow on those rocks.**

**Rapunzel: Varian stop!(Cried)**

**Varian: Well, shall we get started(Used a potion that freeded Rapunzel) **

**He tied her hair on the machine as the amber kept growing near Jasalyn.**

**Rapunzel: Varian, If this doesn't work and something happens to me. Please, let Jasalyn go.**

**Varian: I can't make any promises Princess Rapunzel**

**He started the machine making Rapunzel's hair glow and making her fall to her knees groaning In pain.**

**Varian: What?! Why?!**

**He continued**

**Fredric: Stop It! She can't take It anymore!(Said worriedly) **

**Rapunzel got so weak she was now laying on her stomach.**

**Jasalyn: Rapunzel**

**Varian: I don't understand! Why won't It work?! Her hair! It should have cut through It! Why didn't It work?!(Crying and hitting the amber that his dad Is stuck In)**

**Ruddiger knocked the cage that held Pascal off the table breaking It. Ruddiger threw Pascal a purple potion ball. Pascal threw It freeing Fredric.**

**Fredric: Jasalyn!(Threw her his sword)**

**The amber was almost to her. She quickly cut her chains and ran over to Rapunzel. **

**Fredric: Rapunzel(Helped her sit up)**

**Jasalyn: Rapunzel(Her and Fredric hugged Rapunzel)**

**Varian: No no, I wasn't wrong. It's not my fault, none of It Is. It's her fault.(Crying and hitting the amber his dad Is stuck In) **

**Fredric: Rapunzel, are you okay?(They let go of her)**

**Rapunzel: Yes, I will be**

**She saw that Varian was gone**

**Rapunzel: Varian, where did he go?**

**The floor started shaking and cracking. A big thing that looked an automaton that Varian was driving came up through the floor.**

**Varian: Sorry princesses, we were In this together. But If I can't have an happy ending then neither will you two! **

**Jasalyn, Rapunzel, and Fredric ran and ran outside where everyone defeated most of the automatons. **

**Eugene: Jasalyn! Rapunzel! **

**Varian burst throw the walls**

**Eugene: Sorry buddy, but there's a line**

**Cassandra ran at him sword ready but Varian seized her.**

**Varian: Hello Cassandra**

**Rapunzel: Let her go Varian(Said angrily)**

**Varian seized Jasalyn picking her up.**

**Lance: Jasalyn!(Said worriedly)**

**Eugene: Sis!(Said worriedly)**

**He started squeezing Jasalyn hard making her cry out In pain.**

**Varian: How does that stomach wound feel Princess Jasalyn(Smirked) **

**Rapunzel threw her frying pan at him.**

**Rapunzel: That's enough Varian**

**Varian: It's not enough until you and Jasalyn endure the same amount of pain and agony I have! **

**He kept squeezing Jasalyn but now he was also squeezing Cassandra.**

**Lance: Jasalyn(Crying)**

**More rocks started forming**

**Eugene: What's happening?(Asked fearfully)**

**As the rocks closed Rapunzel In Fredric grabbed Eugene.**

**Eugene: Rapunzel! **

**Rapunzel started controlling the rocks killing all the automaton's but Varian's. Rapunzel screamed as she grabbed the rocks. There was a huge blast that made Varian fall and release Jasalyn and Cassandra. Jasalyn was unconscious. **

**Lance: My darling,(Said worriedly as he ran over to her)**

**He picked her up Into his arms and went away from Varian as Cassandra also walked away from Varian.**

**Eugene: Rapunzel!(Said worriedly as Fredric grabbed him again)**

**Varian got up and went at Rapunzel. Rapunzel made him trip then made rocks go through the machine's hands. Then she sent another rock through the machine breaking It. **

**Varian: No!(Cried)**

**The rocks made the brick wall explode. Rapunzel let go of the rocks and fell.**

**Eugene: Rapunzel, blondie?(Said worriedly as he caught her)**

**She slowly opened her eyes. She kissed his lips.**

**Rapunzel: Hi**

**Eugene: We have got to start finding better ways to spend your birthdays.(Said relivly)**

**They stood up and so did now conscious Jasalyn. Varian was arrested and taking away.**

**Rapunzel: Don't be too hard on him dad**

**Fredric: I'll do everything I can to get him help. As for Quirin, I will not give up until I find a way to free him.**

**After Jasalyn's wounds were wrapped up everyone began their journey back to the village and castle. By the time everyone got back It was morning. Jasalyn and Eugene went straight to their uncle's room after giving Cassandra some time with him. Matthew had a worried look Immediately when he saw the blood through her gaze. **

**Matthew: Thank goodness, you're alive. Honey, what did he do to you?(Said worriedly as he pulled both of them at the same time Into a hug)**

**Jasalyn: Some stab wounds, and he almost Incased me in amber just like his father. **

**Eugene: How are you feeling?(Asked his uncle)**

**He kissed their foreheads**

**Matthew: I'm better, now that I know you two and Cassandra are safe and alive.**

**Jasalyn: Still, you still look extremely tired. We should let you rest.**

**Matthew: You're right, I'll see you two later okay.(Rubbed their cheeks)**

**They left the room letting Matthew go back to sleep. Soon Pete ran over to them.**

**Pete: Princess Jasalyn Prince Eugene, the king needs you two In the throne room.**

**When Jasalyn and Eugene entered the throne room everyone was there. Including everyone from the village.**

**Eugene: Your highness, what's going on? **

**Fredric: Lance has something Important to say to Jasalyn. And what he has to say Is worth an audience.**

**Lance: Jasalyn, I almost lost you twice. I can't go through life or danger anymore without you being mine and sharing are lives together.(Grabbed her hands) **

**He got on one need and pulled out a silver ring with a pink diamond on It. **

**Lance: Will you marry me? Will you become Jasalyn Strongbow?**

**Jasalyn: Yes! Yes!(Cried happily as she jumped Into his arms)**

**Everyone cheered and clapped as they kissed. Later that day Matthew was completely healed and better. Cassandra was chosen as Jasalyn's maid of honor and Eugene was chosen as Lance's best man. The next night Lance and Jasalyn married In the great hall In front of all of Corona. Lance became Prince Lance and moved Into the castle and Into the same room as Jasalyn. When Jasalyn turned thirty Lance and her gave birth to a princess named Kalinda. Kalinda had her parents black skin and hair. And she had Lance's brown eyes. **


End file.
